


Flowers: a universal language

by Bubble_Buzz0110



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Flowers, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Buzz0110/pseuds/Bubble_Buzz0110
Summary: Flower language one shots
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Tansy

**Author's Note:**

> Dream and tubbo are brothers because dad schlatt don’t ask I-

“A seemingly innocuous flower, the tansy flower is actually a declaration of war. It is also seen as a symbol of immortality. Tansy flowers are associated with resistance, and hatred towards someone. The name Tansy is derived from the Greek word of deathless.”

The tansy’s in the tall boys hands felt like hot glass to him, the meaning of the beautiful yellow circles in his hands burned through his disguise. He breathed in sharply and removed his mask allowing warped skin littered in flowers and scars to be open for all to view as they pleased.   
“these are for you” the boy whispered, his chest ached thinking about the meaning of the beautiful flowers.

“They are a gift from Tommy” Dream said handing the small brunette in front of him the tansy’s   
“They’re gorgeous” Tubbo whispered eyes lighting up with excitement clearly oblivious of the meaning   
“I wouldn’t be too happy..” Dream mumbled staring down as to not have to look the small ram in the eyes.  
“Why not...?” Tubbo asked shifting his weight to his other foot anxiously

“Tommy is declaring war on you”

The sentence hung in the air thicker than the sweet molten honey that Tubbo carried with him. Tubbo’s eyes darkened and his expression became bitter, the poor bot appeared as if he where to cry.  
“......why...?” Tubbo asked bursting into tears  
“I don’t...I don’t know” Dream whispered pulling his younger brother into a tight hug.

“I don’t know” he said once again


	2. Purple hyacinths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had this idea for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for grieving, mentions of character death
> 
> Sorry these are short lmao

Cold water, rough stones, purple flowers, deep regret. Phil had almost fully covered his sons grave in purple hyacinths, he begged for his deceased son’s forgiveness for hours on end. It had only been a week since Wilbur had died and Phil was still deeply grieving. “I should’ve...been there..when you when you need me” Phil whispered between sobs. Wilbur’s grave was underneath a weeping Willow and surrounded by dozens of patronizing flowers with happy meanings gifted from friends of the boy. People tended to stop visiting because of how upsetting the constant scene of Phil grieving was. Purple hyacinths covered the young mans grave.   
Purple hyacinths spoke what Phil could not; they meant sorrow, deep grieving, major regret, begging for forgiveness. The many photos of Wilbur and his family melted into Phil’s regrets. The constant audible sobbing was off putting to many travelers. Anyone who checked on Phil seemed to be ignored, the man needed peace. Phil had murdered his son his son and he felt disgusting for it. He couldn’t quit apologizing to the grave hoping Wilbur heard him despite knowing he did not.


	3. Petunias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw for mentions of abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta a vent here ig uh sorry if it’s short

Tommy hoarded a bag of petunias, he was going to make a bouquet of them for Dream. Not because Dream was his friend, no no; because petunias where just the right insulting moving away gift. Dream never treated Tommy well in fact, quite the contrary. Dream abused Tommy for around two months before Tommy escaped and hid in his brothers house.  
Tommy was furious with Dream he wanted the man dead. Tommy made hate bouquets in his spare time, it gave him something to calm down to. Today he chose petunias for Dream because of the meaning; hatred, disliking, anger, deep resentment. Perfect description of how he felt about the ram man.

Tommy pulled the twine to his desired length then bit it off, too lazy to find scissors. Tommy messily tied the yellow petunias together and lied the bouquet down on his desk angrily. Tommy sat down and started to messily write a letter pouring his feelings into it quickly beginning to cry.   
“Tommy, are you ok..?” Techno asked opening the door slightly   
Tommy shot his head up and stifled a sob dropping his pen.  
“Um..can....can you give these to Dream...” Tommy whispered handing Techno the sloppy bouquet and the letter.  
“Of course..do you need anything?” Techno asked placing both items gently on his satchel.   
“No I’ll be ok big man” Tommy said sniffling  
Techno didn’t say anything more, he just pulled Tommy into a tight hug.


End file.
